Nick Rye
American |birth = 1989, Holland Valley, Hope County, Montana, United States |status = Alive |ages = 29 (Far Cry 5) 46 (New Dawn) |aliases = *Nick *King of the Skies *Tatbro (in Lost on Mars DLC) |occupations = *Rye & Sons Aviation, Owner-Operator |affiliations = *The Resistance *The Junior Deputy (Gun for Hire) *Scavengers |relationships = *Kim Rye (wife) *Carmina Rye (Daughter) *Unnamed father ✝ *Unnamed mother ✝ *George Rye (grandfather) ✝ |appearances = *Inside Eden's Gate *Far Cry 5 *Far Cry 5: Lost on Mars *Far Cry New Dawn |first_appearance = Wingman (Far Cry 5) |last_appearance = Where It All Began (Far Cry 5) |role = *Ally *Gun for Hire *NPC (Story) *Playable Character (Lost On Mars DLC) |gender = Male |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Blue |archetype = Pilot |weapons = AR-C , 1911 (While not in his aircraft) |ability1 = Bomb's Away *You want a bomb? He'll drop it. |ability2 = Light 'Em Up *You want a strafing run? Look out. |actor = *Steve Byers (Far Cry 5) *Travis Vermulm (Inside Eden's Gate) }} Overview 'Nicholas "Nick" Rye '''is a pilot living in Hope County and an ally to The Junior Deputy during the events of ''Far Cry 5. He is also the husband of Kim Rye, and the father of Carmina Rye. He is the owner of Carmina, a seaplane that has been passed down through his family. Nick is a lifelong mechanic and bush pilot from a family of distinguished military airmen, who "flew in the war so he didn't have to" unlike his grandfather and father he refused to enlist in the military causing a heated relationship with his father. He is also a crop-duster by trade. With a daughter on the way, and Eden's Gate at their door, Nick steels his courage and sides with The Resistance and the deputy in order to protect his family. ''Far Cry 5 Wingman = Nick is met at his home and business. After the deputy helps him secure the grounds, and quickly realizes that the Cult has taken his plane, Carmina, during the assault. He plans on leaving town once he can get the plane back, as his wife Kim is pregnant and he can't bear the thought of them coming to harm Kim, or his child growing up fatherless. He tells the deputy where to go to retrieve Carmina, and once the deputy retrieves it, he instructs the Deputy on the controls for planes (serving as an impromptu tutorial if the player has not flown before). After bringing the plane back, Nick plans to leave, but Kim refuses to go, saying that Hope County is their home and their livelihood, and asks if Nick ''really wants to abandon his family's history in the area, let alone give up his dream of leaving the business to his daughter. While Nick initially protests that they're going to have a son, Kim remarks that the sonogram says otherwise. Nick then jokes about having to change the name of his business, Rye & Sons Aviation. Before things can get much further, the cult makes another attack, and Nick takes his plane to the sky to provide air support, while the deputy fights on the ground. Realizing that they must fight to protect their home, Nick joins with the deputy. |-| Special Delivery = Kim goes into labor soon after, requiring Nick to help her while the deputy drives them to the midwife. All the while, Nick and Kim snipe at each other, and Nick surprises her that he was reading up on dilation and other pregnancy-related topics so he could help. After the baby is born, Nick gives the deputy the honor of being their daughter's godparent after all they've done for them. |-| Wrath = Nick is captured, along with the other residents of Fall's End; Jerome Jeffries, Mary May Fairgrave, and after they arrive, the deputy, are all tattooed with their sins. In Nick's case, Greed - as he refused to give up his plane and business to the cult - is tattooed onto his chest. When John asks if Nick will submit to atonement and bluntly refuses, John whispers something into his ear, which affected Nick so dramatically that he immediately "atoned", causing John to knock Nick to the ground and painfully sever the tattooed flesh and staple it to the wall. Some time later, when the deputy is in a dogfight with John Seed, Nick will provide "wingman" backup for the deputy as revenge for the chest tattoo and subsequent severing of the flesh. When John yells at Nick through the plane's radio channel, Nick in turn calls him a "demon" and how he plans to "send (him) back to hell" for his actions. Nick will eventually kill John himself if the The Junior Deputy doesn't do so. Thus getting revenge for the torture inflicted on him by John and the threatening of his family. |-| The Quality of Mercy = After John is killed, Nick joins Deputy Hudson, Mary May, Pastor Jeffries, and the deputy at Spread Eagle Bar in celebration. |-| Where It All Began = In the finale of the game, Nick appears under the influence of Bliss as are many of the supporting characters. Resist If the player refuses Joseph’s offer, he will become hostile and attack, whereas the player will need to revive him in order to clear his mind. After defeating Joseph, he will last be seen running away as nuclear explosions destroy Hope County. Walk Away If the player chooses to walk away, Nick and the others under the effects of Bliss will enter the church peacefully, and allow the others to leave. ''Lost On Mars Nick takes the role of the player character in the ''Lost On Mars DLC. Nick Rye the “King of the Skies” is ready to go –literally - above and beyond, to discover uncharted territories. Once you’re stranded on the red planet, your mission is simple: stop the Martian Arachnid invasion and get back home safely.https://far-cry.ubisoft.com/game/en-ca/season-pass-dlc/?section=lost-on-mars Far Cry New Dawn After the nuclear holocaust, the Rye family tried to settle back into their old family home. When the Highwaymen tried to rob them of their home, Nick fought back, earning the Highwaymen's ire. Nick began repairing the Carmina in order to gift it to his daughter Carmina Rye for her birthday. Nick was taking the Carmina for a test drive when the Highwaymen ambushed and kidnapped him. Nick was held captive in a Highwaymen camp near the old water plant and was coerced to repair the Highwaymen's vehicles. The twins -- Mickey and Lou -- wanted him to repair the Carmina for them and also make a replica so they can both have planes. The Security Captain rescued Nick and drove a wingless Carmina to get away from their pursuers. Once in Prosperity, Nick has a happy reunion with his family. Nick can then be found heading Prosperity's Garage facility. Gallery far-cry-5-nick.png|Nick in The Resistance Nick Rye Trailer Nick Rye.jpg|In the Far Cry 5 trailer FC5 NICK.jpg|Nick as he appears in Far Cry 5 key art Nick-rye-1067958.png|Ditto, another variant Casey Seagal with Nick Rye.jpg|Nick and Casey as he appears in Far Cry 5 key art NickRoster.png|Nick in Roster menu in Far Cry 5 Nick Rye Reference Guide001.png|Nick Rye Reference Guide Nick Rye Reference Guide002.png Nick Rye Reference Guide003.png Nick Rye Reference Guide004.png Nick Rye Reference Guide005.png FC5 Guns for Hire001.png|Nick and Carmina in Challenges Gun for Hire Total kill Fc5 liveevent arcadenoon 2018 may comic1.jpg|Nick, as a child in the Arcade Noon comic. Fc5 liveevent arcadenoon 2018 may comic2.jpg|Ditto, as an adult Fc5 liveevent arcadenoon 2018 may comic3.jpg|Nick, as a child, with parents fighting. Fc5 liveevent arcadenoon 2018 may comic4.jpg|Ditto Friend Fire (4).jpg|Nick, in the Friendly Fire comic. Fc5 specialoutfit NickRye.png|The Nick Rye Special Outfit for male players. FC5 Nick outfit.png|Ditto, uncropped. FC5 NickSinner.png|Nick is Wanted by the Cult, for being a Sinner. FriendlyFire.png|Nick in the Friendly Fire event's icon FC5 Nick no Camina.png|Nick while not in his aircraft FC5 LOM 01.jpg|Nick in Far Cry 5: Lost On Mars Teaser Trailer mars1-1531346309477_1280w.jpg|Ditto, another variant FC5 LOM 02.jpg|Ditto LOM Ending Slide (1).png|Nick and Brobot in Lost On Mars Credits Scene LOM Ending Slide (2).png|Ditto, another variant LOM Ending Slide (3).png|Ditto LOM Ending Slide (4).png|Nick with Kim Rye LOM Ending Slide (5).png|Ditto Trivia *Nick is one of the few survivors of the nuclear holocaust. *While not in his aircraft, he uses an AR-C and 1911. *Like the other Guns for Hire, when not on duty, he can be found at the 8-Bit Pizza Bar in the Henbane River region. *Nick appears as the main character in the Lost On Mars DLC. *In the comic for the Arcade Noon Live Event, a young Nick can be shown with what appears to be either his parents or grandparents fighting in the background, implying he grew up in a broken home.2018 May 8, [https://steamcommunity.com/games/552520/announcements/detail/1664521145502574855 Far Cry 5 Steam News: Arcade Noon Event]. Retrieved 2018 May 8. *In Friendly Fire Live Events, Nick Rye along with Kim Rye, is available as Special Outfits for the deputy. References de:Nick Rye Category:Far Cry New Dawn Characters Category:Alive